Distant Thunder
by KMA-KISS.MEH.ASS
Summary: They will celebrate New Years' at the farmhouse, and Usagi has dropped by to get away from everything going on in his world, such as an upcoming war sparked by a bloodly battle. Bishop has other plans though, and it'll take everything to save Usagi.


The rain poured onto a lone figure as he walked along the deserted roads. His progress was slow, as the mud clung to his lower pant legs and shoes. The rain had long since soaked through his cloak and silky clothing. His fur was dripping with the rain water; spring had arrived early though there was still snow everywhere, making traveling difficult. Still, he contiued walking, by passing all of the inns. Many people would stop and stare as this lone rabbit walked by a place of warmth, the chance to dry off and rest. Many would call to him, asking him to come inside. He merely contiued on his way.

This lonely journey had started almost five days ago and has contiued without pause. The blood had long since washed away, but the cold, harsh rain would not, _could not_, wash away the images awashed in dark crimson, or the resounding screams of pain and fear. The battle was a long stalemate and had been a terrible one.

The day was drawing to a close, but he did not search for a spot to rest and dry off. Instead, he contiued to march.

Seeing a clearing ahead on the long stretch of forest, where it opened up to a main road, he pushed himself to go forward. He tripped on a rock in the mud, falling down further down the road. Once he stopped sliding in the mud, he stared at the grey sky, the rain washing his face. It was then his mind cleared. Forcing himself to stand, he limped over to the side of the road.

He leaned against an old peach tree. Its pink leaves tinted with reds and hues of yellow. He could feel the rough bark through his clothing. He had finally worked his way out of the shock he had been feeling, though only just barely. Dizzy with hunger and exhaustion, the world around him spun. Collapsing by the boulder nest to it, he began pulling logs together, making a mental check-list, something to keep his attention.

He needed a fire to warm him up, some food and rest; maybe a doctor.

After what seemed to be an eternity, he got the fire going. He leaned heavily against the tree's rough trunk. The fire crackled, hissing as it ate the rotting wood and leaves. It gave off a warm, orange glow that wasn't too bright. It barely made itself known in the dark, dence forest that surrounded the lone figure. He sat against a nearby tree, the fire bing almost two feet away, as he felt exhaustion seep into him, tugging at him. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and give in; he was so tired. But, with the fridgid air tearing at his fur and clothing, he knew it'd be a foolish thing to do.

He blinked as he watched the flames dance, their colors melting and merging, swaying and swirling.

Sighing, he leaned forward to toss another half-rotten log onto the fire. A hiss of pain passed through his lips, surprising him. Looking down, he saw blood on his cloak. It was a terrible reminder of what had happened, what he had ended up being dragged into.

The fire take the edge off the early morning bitterness. His eyes traveled upward to the early morning sky. It was greying with the upcoming sunrise, giving some better light. The moon and stars had disappeared a while ago, in result of a fog having set in, and having tripped up which made him realize how long he had been walking without thinking, left him no choice but to hunker down and build a fire. He had not realized how far he had traveled and the area around him was unfamiliar which he did not take as a good sign, but he had kept pressing forward, even with the voice in the back of his head warning him against such foolishness. But, as he has been told by many friends, he was a stubborn rabbit.

With no light to guide his path, and the cold becoming too much, he realized what had happened and headed off the main road and into the forest that sat to its right, where he found dry leaves and twigs to create the fire. And so, here he sat with the fire warming him and rough bark pressing into his back.

Usagi looked up into the sky, echoing screams of terror and pain rushing through his skull. He felt the sting of tears but forced them back. He would not cry.

Usagi looked back up into the sky, deciding it'd be best to change the course of his thoughts. He settled on something cheerul: wondering if he should accept the invtation sent to him by Leonardo-san. It was New Years on his planet in a few days' time. He had told his friend that he would think about it and respond back as soon as he could. That would be in the next village, but still he was unsure.

He was feeling many things for the turtle, mostly confusion. He and Leonardo were close friends and very well matched in sparring. He found himself wanting to see Leonardo more and more, but at the same time, he felt crowded, like he just couldn't get away. That, he knew, was his lone samurai persona talking. But what of the other feelings? Where were they coming from? And why?

He wanted to know everything about the turtle, wanted the turtle to know him. But, at the same time, he didn't. It was very confusing. He began wondering why he felt the need for Leonardo to see who he really was. It was enfuriating that he couldn't find the answers.

Why did he smile like a fool whenever Leonardo-san said something about his fighting style?

Why was his opinion so important to him?

Maybe with a hot meal and some sleep in a warm inn would help him better decide, on both accounts.

With the thought in mind, he kicked snow onto his fire, making it some before it went out. Turning, he pulled his cloak tighter around himself as he headed back twoards the main road. His legs felt as if they were attatched to weights

TMNT-TMNT-TMNT

Leo watched, not sure weather to be amused or concerned for his brother's life, as Raph began tearing apart the living room in search of Mikey. He was breathing harsh rage as he stromed around the room, shouting at his little brother, who, un-be-knowest to him, was _long_ gone. Mike had gone to the surface with Master Splinter. Mikey knew, after the prank was done, that he'd gone too far. Sure, Leo understood why Mike had done it. Raph could be a real _dick_ at times. So the orange clad ninja ran to their father and said something about wanting to learn something...Leo hadn't really been listening.

He smiled and shook his head as he watched Raph snarl at Klunck, who had rubbed against the angry turtle's legs in want of attention. The young cat, having been frightened by Raph, ran into the kitchen, where Leo stood in its doorway, leaning on the door frame.

Donnie poked his head out of his lab. He took one look at Raph and tried to smother his laughter, before decideing it'd be best to stay in his lab...for another five years. Leo smiled.

"Come on Raph. Its not like he-"

"Not like he waht Leo? Not Like He What?" Raph turned on him, snarling like a wild animal. It didn't faze Leo; he'd delt with this before. "He Fucking Super Glued It!"

"He...super glued it?" Leo asked, doubtful. He gave Raph a look that made Raph growl. He watched Raph's rage turn to hatred. It was then Leo realized that he was being serious. "He super glued it." Leo said again stupidly, blinking before it actually hit home. He began cracking up, not even trying to supress his laughter.

"You find_ This_ funny?" Raph motioned to his forehead, angrily. On it was a lifesized penis with a set of hairy balls hanging down in Raph's eyes. It was rubber and very life-like. If it wasn't stuck to the turtle's head, you'd have thought it was real. It looked like that of an older man, its balls hanging low and sagging. The hair was white and thick.

Leo nodded as he laughed harder. "Yer a sick perv, bro." Raph sighed., tugging at it. His hand slipped right off. "Huh?" He tried again and had the same result. Mikey had put something slippery on it, making sure his brother had a hard time pulling it off. Raph's anger returned as he started pulling on it, ignoring the pain it brought to his head. His hands kept slipping right off it.

"Come in here Raph. I'm sure we'll find something to wear the glue off." Leo pushed Raph into the kitchen as he stuggled with the penis on his head.

Donnie had to have another cop of coffee, so he carefully eased open. He rounded the corner, having not seen either of his older brothers. He crept ninja-like into the kitchen, waching over his shoulder for any signs of movement. He stopped dead in his tracks when he looked into the kitchen he had just stepped into. He began crackling to himself, not caring if Raph heard him.

"What?" the red clad ninja snapped.

"It...It looks...looks like you're...pumping it." Donnie doubled over in his laughter, still clutching his coffeee cup.

"That's it!" Raph snapped, jumping Don. They tumbled to the floor, shattering Don's mug, and wresled into the living room. Leo gave a low groan and grabbed the broom, intending on cleaning up the kitchen before his master got home.

-Tmnt-

It had been about an hour before they were able to get the eyesore off of their brother's head. In that time, his boiling rage turned into annoyed grumblings, cursing every time they tried to pull it off his head.

"Ah still can't believe he did dat!" he huffed, rubbing the redish-purple spot on his forehead. He was sitting on the couch, in his favorite seat, having claimed the TV after he cleaned his face from the super glue. That prank is going in his list of Incidents That Shall Not Be Named.

They had a lot of those, mostly thanks to Mikey.

"Yeah, well. I'm going to talk to him about that. And Don? Make sure you lock your lab at night." Leo looked up at his younger brother, from his seat by Raph, as the purple clad ninja walked passed, intending to sit down in the recliner.

"Yeah, yeah. I said i was sorry!" They had found out that the Super Glue was from Donnie's lab. He sat down in his seat, huffing slightly. They heard the door open and several voices. Casey and April had joined Mikey on their way back through the sewers.

"Dudes! You can now bask in my Glory! For i have! Returned!" Mikey jumped onto the back of the sofa. Raph immediately tackled him over the back and tried pinning him. They danced around the living room, before disappearing upstairs. All the while, Mikey was screaming for someone to help him.

Everyone ignored them.

"Alright, in two days we'll be heading up to the farmhouse. So be ready." She smiled as Leo flipped through the channels.

"What's the word on Bunny Boy? He coming or what?" asked Casey, putting his forearms onto the back of the sofa and leaning on them.

"We...don't know." Donnie said slowly, looking up from his book. He watched Leo's reaction. "He hasn't gotten back to us on that." Leo stiffened subtly. The only real difference was his tight frown, clenched jaw and he sat a bit straighter.

But...that was like three days ago. How long does it take ta do that portal imagry thingie?" Casey looked confused. Master Splinter had opened a sort of window into the other demension. That way, neither party had to cross over. They were talking to Usagi face to face. The most accurate thing to compare it to is using a web cam, only magical.

"He needs a magical being to open it. Master Splinter has had lessons; Usagi hasn't." Don explained, putting down his book. He noticed his older brother shift. "He said he'd get back to us when he reached the next village."

"Next village?" asked Arpil.

"He's a traveling roein;. From what i understand...in the winter he uses inns as he travels. The winters there are harsh and he doesn't have a home of his own but there's been some trouble..." he trailed off, not liking the way this conversation was headed. No one knew what to say after that, so they lapsed into an unconfortable silence that was only broken by shouts from above their heads.

The minutes seemed the drag by as no one moved. Donnie was afraid to breath, to intice Leo to go on his rant.

Leo believed that if the winters were so unforgiving, Usagi should just bunk here. Everyone agreed that they wouldn't mind and Master Splinter gave his okay. They called Usagi over and they talked and laughed. But when propsed, Usagi had gone quiet. After what seemed like forever, he shook his head and told them he couldn't.

He just couldn't.

His life was there. He grew up with his samurai lessons pounded into him. He had to stand on his own two feet, through thick and thin. He appreciated the offer, he really did, but he couldn't take it. Leo had gotten flustered, trying to make him see it the way they did. But that wasn't needed. Usagi knew how they saw it, but they didn't see it the way he did.

That was almost two weeks ago, just after Christmas.

Leo looked like he was about to get up and leave, probably to train again, when a spark of light blue illuminated behind the couch. It swirled into a circular form, bright blue with a silvery glint, as it crackled, sending out lashes of lightening-like, multicolored tenticals. An image formed in its center.

It was washed out colors, turning brighter and more filled in. The images were fuzzy, shaded and hard to see, but then it snapped into sharp clarity. A crimson cat blinked at them, his golden eyes shining.

"Usagi-san, i have them." He moved away and their friend stepped up, taking up the picture. He smiled at them, though he looked worn and tired.

"Usagi!" cried Leo, jumping over the sofa.

"Hello, Leonardo-san. Everyone. My apologies for not getting back sooner. I had run into some trouble..." he trailed off with a shrug.

"Trouble? Are you okay? Do you need help?" Leo was diving full force into a pool of anxiety and concern.

"Calm youreslf, my friend. I'll be fine." he chuckled.

"You'll _be_ fine? So you are hurt! Come over, please. You're coming tommarow, right? What's another day?" Leo almost demanded moving closer. It was times like this that Don thought Leo was holding onto something deeper than friendship for the rabbit. He was a smaurai, not a child.

"I do not..." looking troubled, Usagi shook his head.

"You won't be intruding. You won't inconvience us. We just want to make sure you're safe. Please." Don hid a smile behind his hand. He used _the_ voice, _the_ look. Leo never used the voice or the look, not even to get out of trouble with their father. So there was something going on.

By this time, Mikey and Raph had joined them, watching as their older brother and friend spoke.

Blinking slowly, Usagi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his friend's behavior. Sighing, he asked, "You are not going to let this rest until i come, am i right?"

"Dead center." he looked stubbornly at the rabbit, a frown on his face.

"Alright. Fine. I will be there shortly." he finally caved, shaking his head. "But i have something to do here first. Alright?"

"Alright. Sure." Leo smiled at him, having won for once. It was only after the conversation did he realize he_ had_ won, for once. Usagi never let him win, because he was always too stubborn.

After fourty minutes of tencly waiting, Leo was pacing back and fourth. Actually, he began pacing after about ten minutes, but now he was pacing all over the living room. Casey, Raph and Mikey had put on a horror flick as Don talked with Arpil. Master Splinter had decided to meditate some more.

Leonardo wondered into the kitchen, intending to make some calming tea, but found he was too restless to do that. He went back into the living room, planning on watching the movie, but after seeing the girl get impaled, he began thinking about Usagi's trouble and injury. What if it was so bad that he passed out or...or worse?

Shaking his head, he relocated to Donnie's lab. He knocked and opened the door. April and Don were so focused on the new program they were designing, they hadn't even heard him. Smiling, he eased the door shut. All of his family was safe and sound, all louging around with out a care in the world. But Usagi's world was still dark, grey and gloom. He couldn't have a care free day...was never safe...always traveling...alone...with no one to gaurd his back...

He turned on his heel. Maybe he should try meditating again. But even that never gave him the answers. He felt so many things for the samaruai rabbit and a lot of it confused him. He was excited, over joyed, anxious when he knew his friend was coming over for a visit. He thought it was normal in the beginning, seeing as they barely knew each other, but now it just seemed a bit weird; its been almost two years now. He was nervous and unsure and embaressed when he and his friend sparred. He firgured it was because Usagi had more experience and everything, but now he was second guessing that.

Why did he feel like dancing every time they touched?

Why was he crestfallen whenever Usagi's attention was deverted from him?

Light poured into the lair as a doorway appeared on the far wall. It caught his attention and his attention only, seeing as his brothers and father were busy. He walked right up to it as his friend stepped out of the portal. He gave Usagi a once over. The rabbit seemed tired but was smiling. He wore a thick cloak with a lined hood and had a small messanger bag on his shoulder. His fur was thicker looking, but that's to be expected.

Leo smiled as he pulled Usagi into a hug. The rabbit had gone rigid but soon returned the hug. When they pulled apart, Raph called out. "Bunny Boy is 'ere!"

"Come on. We'll get you set up in the guest room." Leo snatched the bag from Usagi's hands and uncliped the cloak and drapped it over his arm before his friend could protest.

"I can carry-" he began, reaching for his things.

"You look half dead on your feet." Leo smiled, urging him up the stairs. He waved his brothers off, motioning to how tired Usagi looked. They all nodded.

Once inside the room, Leo pushed Usagi over to the bed. "Catch some Z's."

"Sorry?" Usagi gave him a dumfounded look.

"Go to sleep. When you look less like you're going to fall over, we can ctach up." Leo chcukled and left the room, leaving Usagi alone in the room.

Once alone, the smaurai looked around the room. He was drawn to the bed. It wasn't a futon, like he was used to, but had a mattress and springs. Sitting down, he sent a silence thanks to his considerate friend and was soon alseep without realising it.

-Tmnt-

After a few hours, Leo came up to check on his friend. It was nearing dinner and, being the worry wart he was known for being, he decided it be a good time to check on his freind.

Peeking into the room, he saw Usagi curled on top of the blankets and looking peaceful. His breathing was deep and even, and didn't look to be any pain. Maybe his injury wasn't as bad as he feared. He entered the room quietly and grabbed a spare blanket from the closet. It would better than to disturb his friend and chance waking him up by trying to slip him under the blankets.

He tucked the blanket around the rabbit and smiled to himself. He knew Usagi had that sence of knowing when he was in danger. And, with Usagi having not awakened, Leo knew Usagi didn't see him as a threat, but a true friend. He couldn't help but feel smug as he turned and left.

-Tmnt-Tmnt-Tmnt-

The room was darkened, the only light coming from machines and computers. An uneasy tension begna thickening the air as footsteps sounded down the hall. Sharing frightened glances, everyone hurried to their stations.

"What's the report say?" A figure suddenly loomed in the darkened doorway. He was tall and had an edge to his voice that made those around him jumpy, fearful. "I had gotten word there was some sort of disturbance."

"Uhm...Well, sir...That it...I'm not quiet...sure. There had been some sort of disturbance, as you said, but it was more along the line of...interference..." Nervously, one of the braver tech-people began rumming his hands along the keyboard at an incredible rate.

"What do you mean," he paused slightly, cocking his head and glaring down at the man, "_interference_?"

"A...uh...demensional shift of some sort...It's in-" the man turned back to his second screen, pinpointing its rough location.

"New York City?" a quirked eyebrow.

"H-How did you know, sir?"

"There are those i know in New York, who've been a thorn in my side for the longest of time. This gives me the perfect oppertunity to eradicate the problem. Two birds, one stone, Mr. Mckullen. Two birds...One stone." He turned and walked briskly out, into the hallway and vanished.

"Bishop is a nut." one of them grumbled.


End file.
